Beautiful
by TGyamiBakura
Summary: Just some Yuuram fluff. It's not too explicit. It might be a bit OOC...not too bad though. Oneshot, maybe some spelling errors...sorry.


Ahh yet another night in Shin Makoku for our young demon king, Yuuri Shibuya.

"Ahh...time for sleep..." Yuuri had gotten to bed early that night because of the new training he was enduring with Conrad. Since when he had been struggling to learn how to conrol his maryoku. It was a VERY tiring process. It could only be healed by a long, goodnights sleep. He was a bit surprised that Wolfram wasn't there, not that he cared a bit...but it felt a little different. He decided not to worry about it and dozed off to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Yuuri awoke with the sound of the door being opened. He quickly looked beside him to see the empty space which confirmed that the intruder was the said boy. It was the middle of the night. Wolfram was sure coming to bed late. "Wolfram? Is that you?"

"Yeah..." said his fiance weakly. It sounded as though he too had also fallen victim to harsh training. Endurance training. It was training that you didn't need a weapon, but tested your Maryoku in terms of withstanding great force against his stamina. Wolfram had advanced his training like Yuuri, but at extreme levels. Yuuri, thoroughly concerned, as a friend, got up, turning on the light to help Wolfram.

He reached Wolfram before he collapsed. He looked terrible. Panting and flushed. "Are you okay? come on...You need to rest..."

"I'm fine..Ah!" Wolframs muscles were giving out, he was becoming unable to stand.

"You shouldn't use all your energy like this Wolfram! It's not good for your body," Yuuri hoisted him up and practically dragged him to bed.

"my clothes..." Yuuri gently sat wolfram down on the bed. He looked really bad. He was shaking and hot.Yuuri couldn't help but feel angry at the blonde.

"I'll get them," The maou went to the closet to pull out some pajama's. "Take off your clothes,"

"In front of you? How...uh...can I be so indecent...? I'll change in..the batr..."

"Forget it Wolfram, you can't even move. Here," Yuuri threw him the clothes and turned his back. "I won't look," Yuuri couldn't help but worry immensly when wolfram was training. Too much force could send Wolfram close to death. And that was a hurdle Yuuri was definatly not willing to jump yet. "Training was hard today?" said Yuuri sarcastically. He was so mad at Wolfram right now

"A..little..." Yuuri shook his head.

"I don't get you,"

"I'm done..." Yuuri peeked over his shoulder to make sure the coast was clear and when it was turned around and sat on the bed beside the blonde.

"I'm scared for you Wolfram...I don't want you to get hurt anymore...this has gone far enou--!" As Yuuri reached for Wolfram's hand, he was hit away.

"What do you know! I can take care of myself..." The soldier winced and gently fell into Yuuri's lap, making the young king blush. Yuuri couldn't help but emit a small smile from this poorly hid display of weakness. Wolfram could try his hardest to be proud, but Yuuri could always see straight through him After all they had been through together. He gently stroked his head.

"Are you done?" Asked Yuuri gently. Wolfram nodded.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine. Let's just get some rest, okay?" Wolfram struggled sitting up and crawling onto the soft pillows. Yuuri crawled in next to him, taking his place.

"Don't be mad at me...I'm doing this so i can protect you better," Yuuri smiled.

"You don't need to prot..." Yuuri froze when Wolfram put his arms around him and pulled him into his chest. The blondes soft heartbeat was beating against his rapid one.

"Let me protect you..." The maou shuddered when he felt the prince's hot breath against his lips. "I want to be there for you...unlike anybody else..." Wolframs words made Yuuri's heart skip a beat. Why did he always have to say stuff like this? It made Yuuri want him to say more. But Yuuri lifted his hands to back away.

"Wolfram...please..." Wolfram stopped Yuuris motion.

"Don't push me away..." Yuuri struggled when he felt Wolfram's lips come in contact with his. How could he have so much strength even when he was drained of it?

The kiss was hungry and full of Wolfram's tongue. Yuuri wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He couldn't force him away because he didn't want to hurt him. But he couldn't let this continue either. His body was reacting in ways he didn't think it would. He gasped when the prince started sucking on his tongue. Yuuri groaned in protest because all the heat was being sent to his groin. It had to stop...

"Yuuri," Said Wolfram when he finally stopped. "I can't take it anymore," sweat started running down the younger boy's face and he smiled nervously.

"Eh..? Heh heh...Wolfram i think you need to sleep...You are really tired...Ah!" Yuuri couldn't help but watch as the blonde prince before him, with half-lidded eyes started undoing his own buttons...endlessly gazing at his king. "Wolf..."

"Shh...Yuuri...I want you..." Yuuri shook his head.

"No no no no! Wolfram I'm not gay! I told you be--AH!" In one swift motion, Yuuri was somehow ontop of Wolfram, tightly held against his chest and was engaged in another heated kiss. Yuuri struggled but stopped when he felt wolframs hips slowly pressing hard against his. His face was flushed and his member was starting to get hard. Why was this happening to him? "Mmfh!" Wolframs tongue trailed down Yuuri's neck, sucking softly on his collar bone. Then the prince reversed their positions and started a heated assault on Yuuri's neck and chest, somehow getting his shirt unbuttoned without even touching it. Yuuri jumped when he felt the moisture of Wolfram's tongue on his nipples. "St...Stop it Wolfram!" He threw his head back to hide the blush that was all over his face.

"You don't want me to stop..." Wolfram firmly grabbed the maou's becoming erection and started slowly rubbing him over his pants. "You like this too much..." He unbuttoned Yuuri's pants and pulled down his underwear, exposing Yuuri to the cool night air

"I d...don't!" yuuri lied. Wolfram pinned Yuuri's hands to the bed, his body restricting his legs. He went down and licked a trail up Yuuri's length, curling his tongue around his tip and then just altogether sucking it. Yuuri shut his eyes tight, biting his lip hard to stop the moans from escaping his mouth. It was unbearable. It was worse when he completely took him in. It took all of Yuuri's strength to keep himself from losing control. He couldn't stop it from feeling good, could he? He surely wasn't gay. He frequently told himself over and over. He had to stop it. Now.

Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hair and forced him to stop. "No! I told you that that isn't how it is. How many times do i have to say that?" Wolfram looked annoyed. Yuuri would keep his foot down. There was no negotiating it. And more importantly, he needed to keep Wolfram resting. He pulled up his pants and pushed his fiance down on the other side of the bed. "Get some sleep," The black-haired boy turned over, pulling the covers over his body. Why was Wolfram acting like this all of a sudden? It never really got sexual before.Yuuri blushed as the word 'sexual' rang over and over again in his mind. He never thought things would get even close to sexual. Why did he get hard? It wasn't as if Yuuri wanted that. Maybe it was because nobody had ever wanted Yuuri like that before.

The king turned to look at Wolfram, who had already drifted off to sleep. He was truly beautiful. Why would someone like that want anything to do with him? Yuuri smiled. So many things he had yet to learn about Wolfram. Maybe their relationship could evolve into something that couldn't be stopped by gender. He wanted to know more about him. Become really close. It would be nice, he admitted to want to share everything with a person that cared. A true companion...whether this revolved around love or friendship, wasn't the issue.

He put his hand atop of Wolfram's. He wondered if Wolfram would always be there. What if the blonde found someone else? Would Yuuri be able to accept that? Or worse...what if Wolfram got hurt or something? He definately wouldn't be able to accept that. Lover or friend, he would never be the same if Wolfram left. "Wolfram..." Strangely, Yuuri felt content watching Wolfram's snoozing face. When did Yuuri start thinking like this? He shook his head. "It doesn't matter," He moved closer to the sleeping boy, feeling his body heat. "Be with me always..."

"I always will..."


End file.
